March 19
March 19 is usually the last day of the winter season in the Northern Hemisphere, and the last day of the summer season in the Southern Hemisphere. Events *1279 - A Mongolian victory in the Battle of Yamen ends the Song Dynasty in China *1687 - Explorer Robert Cavelier de La Salle, searching for the mouth of the Mississippi River, is murdered by his own men. *1831 - The City Bank of New York becomes the site of the first bank robbery in United States history ($245,000 taken). *1861 - The First Taranaki War ends in New Zealand. *1863 - The Confederate cruiser SS Georgiana was destroyed on her maiden voyage. The wreck was discovered on the same day and month, exactly 102 years later by then teenage diver and adventurer E. Lee Spence. *1865 - American Civil War: The Battle of Bentonville begins. By the end of the battle two days later the Confederate forces have retreated from Four Oaks. *1915 - Pluto is photographed for the first time but was not recognized as a planet. *1916 - Eight American planes take off in pursuit of Pancho Villa, the first United States air-combat mission in history. *1918 - The U.S. Congress establishes time zones and approves daylight saving time. *1920 - The United States Senate rejects the Treaty of Versailles for the second time (first time was on November 19, 1919). *1921 - Italian Fascists shoot from the Parenzana train at a group of children in Strunjan (Slovenia): two children are killed, two mangled, three wounded. *1931 - Gambling is legalized in Nevada. * 1931 - The Harrisburg Symphony Orchestra played its first concert in Harrisburg. *1932 - The Sydney Harbour Bridge is opened. *1941 - World War II: The 99th Pursuit Squadron also known as the Tuskegee Airmen, the first all-black unit of the Army Air Corp, is activated. *1942 - The Thoroughbred Racing Association is established in Chicago. *1943 - Frank Nitti, Chicago Outfit Boss after Al Capone committed suicide at the Chicago Central Railyard. *1944 - World War II: Nazi forces occupy Hungary. *1945 - World War II: Off the coast of Japan, a dive bomber hits the aircraft carrier [[Wikipedia:USS Franklin (CV-13)|USS Franklin]], killing 800 of her crew and crippling the ship. * 1945 - World War II: Adolf Hitler issues his "Nero Decree" ordering all industries, military installations, shops, transportation facilities and communications facilities in Germany be destroyed. *1946 - French Guiana, Guadeloupe, Martinique and Réunion become [[Wikipedia:Département d'outre-mer|overseas départements]] of France. *1954 - Joey Giardello knocks out Willie Tory in round seven at Madison Square Garden in the first televised prize boxing fight shown in color. *1958 - A fire in a loft building in New York, New York kills 24 people. *1962 - Algerian War of Independence: A ceasefire takes effect. * 1962 - Bob Dylan releases his first, self-titled album. *1969 - collapse of 385 metre tall TV-mast at Emley Moor, UK, because of icing. *1972 - India and Bangladesh sign a friendship treaty. *1978 - UN Security Council Resolution 425 and 426 were passed, calling upon Israel immediately to cease its military action and withdraw its forces from all Lebanese territory (Operation Litani), and established the United Nations Interim Force in Lebanon (UNIFIL). *1979 - The United States House of Representatives begins broadcasting its day-to-day business via the cable television network C-SPAN. *1981 - Three workers are killed and five injured during a test of the Space Shuttle Columbia. *1982 - Falklands War: Argentines land on South Georgia Island, precipitating war. *1987 - Televangelist Jim Bakker resigns as head of the PTL Club due to a brewing sex scandal; he hands over control to Jerry Falwell. *2002 - U.S. invasion of Afghanistan: Operation Anaconda ends (started on March 2) after killing 500 Taliban and al Qaeda fighters with 11 allied troop fatalities. *2004 - Äänekoski bus disaster - A semi-trailer truck and a bus crash head-on in Äänekoski, Finland. 24 people are killed and 13 injured. * 2004 - A Swedish DC-3 shot down by a Russian MiG-15 in the 1950s is finally recovered after years of work. The remains of the crew are left in place, pending further investigations. * 2004 - Taiwanese president Chen Shui-bian is shot just before the country's presidential election on March 20. See 3-19 Shooting Incident. *2007 - Airbus A380 makes first flights to United States. Births *1434 - Ashikaga Yoshikatsu, Japanese shogun (d. 1443) *1488 - Johannes Magnus, last Catholic Archbishop of Sweden (d. 1544) *1534 - José de Anchieta, Spanish Jesuit missionary to Brazil (d. 1597) *1590 - William Bradford, Pilgrim and First Governor of the Plymouth Colony (d. 1657) *1684 - Jean Astruc, French physician and scholar (d. 1766) *1721 - Tobias Smollett, Scottish novelist (d. 1771) *1734 - Thomas McKean, American lawyer and signer of the Declaration of Independence (d. 1817) *1739 - Charles-François Lebrun, Third Consul of France (d. 1824) *1749 - Princess Louisa Anne of Wales (d. 1768) *1778 - Edward Pakenham, British general (d. 1815) *1813 - David Livingstone, Scottish missionary and explorer (d. 1873) *1821 - Richard Francis Burton, British explorer, diplomat and author (d. 1890) *1823 - Princess Adelgunde of Bavaria d. 1914 *1824 or 1828 - William Allingham, Irish author (d. 1889) *1829 - Carl Frederik Tietgen, Danish financier and industrialist (d. 1901) *1848 - Wyatt Earp, American policeman and gunfighter (d. 1929) *1849 - Alfred von Tirpitz, German World War I Admiral (d. 1930) *1851 - William Henry Stark, American business leader (d. 1936) *1860 - William Jennings Bryan, 41st United States Secretary of State (d. 1925) *1861 - Lomer Gouin, Quebec politician (d. 1929) *1864 - Charles Marion Russell, American artist (d. 1926) *1865 - William Morton Wheeler, American entomologist, myrmecologist, pioneer in ethology (d. 1937) *1871 - Schofield Haigh, British cricketer (d. 1921) *1873 - Max Reger, German composer (d. 1916) *1883 - Walter Haworth, British chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1950) * 1883 - Joseph Stilwell, U.S. general (d. 1946) *1888 - Josef Albers, German artist (d. 1976) * 1888 - Léon Scieur, Belgian cyclist (d. 1969) *1891 - Earl Warren, 14th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1974) *1892 - James Van Fleet, American general (d. 1992) *1894 - Moms Mabley, American comedian (d. 1975) * 1894 - Joe Venuti, American musician (d. 1978) *1900 - Frédéric Joliot, French physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1958) *1904 - John Sirica, American judge (d. 1992) *1905 - Albert Speer, Nazi official (d. 1981) *1906 - Adolf Eichmann, Nazi official (d. 1962) *1909 - Louis Hayward, British actor (d. 1985) * 1909 - Attilio Demaria, Argentinian footballer (d. 1990) *1910 - Joseph F. Carroll, US Air Force Lt. Gen. and Founding Director, Defense Intelligence Agency (d. 1991) *1914 - Leonidas Alaoglu, Greek-Canadian mathematician (d. 1981) * 1914 - Jay Berwanger, American football player (d. 2002) * 1914 - Fred Clark, American film actor (d. 1968) *1915 - Robert G. Cole, American Paratrooper of the 101st, 502nd division (d. 1944) *1916 - Eric Christmas, British actor (d. 2000) * 1916 - Irving Wallace, American novelist (d. 1990) *1917 - Dinu Lipatti, Romanian pianist (d. 1950) * 1917 - Laszlo Szabo, Hungarian chess player (d. 1998) *1920 - Tige Andrews, American actor (d. 2007) * 1920 - Kjell Aukrust, Norwegian author (d. 2002) *1921 - Tommy Cooper, Welsh comedy magician (d. 1984) *1923 - Pamela Britton, American actress (d. 1974) * 1923 - Henry Morgentaler, Canadian gynecologist *1924 - Mary Wimbush, British actress (d. 2005) *1925 - Brent Scowcroft, US National Security Advisor *1927 - Richie Ashburn, American baseball player (d. 1997) *1928 - Hans Küng, Swiss theologian * 1928 - Patrick McGoohan, American-born actor *1932 - Gay Brewer, American golfer (d. 2007 *1933 - Philip Roth, American author * 1933 - Renée Taylor, American actress *1936 - Ursula Andress, Swiss actress * 1936 - Birthe Wilke, Danish singer *1937 - Clarence "Frogman" Henry, American musician * 1937 - Egon Krenz, President of East Germany *1939 - Joe Kapp, American football player *1942 - Richard Dobson, American singer and songwriter *1943 - Mario J. Molina, Mexican chemist, Nobel laureate * 1943 - Mario Monti, Italian politician * 1943 - Vern Schuppan, Australian racing driver *1944 - Said Musa, Prime Minister of Belize * 1944 - Sirhan Sirhan, Palestinian-born assassin *1946 - Paul Atkinson, British musician (The Zombies) (d. 2004) * 1946 - Bigas Luna, Spanish film director * 1946 - Ruth Pointer, American singer (Pointer Sisters) *1947 - Glenn Close, American actress * 1947 - Marinho Peres, Brazilian football player *1952 - Harvey Weinstein, American film producer *1952 - Warren Lees, New Zealand Test wicket-keeper *1953 - Billy Sheehan, American musician (Mr. Big) * 1953 - Ricky Wilson, American musician (The B-52's) (d. 1985) *1955 - Bruce Willis, American actor *1956 - Yegor Gaidar, Russian politician and economist. *1962 - Ivan Calderón, Puerto Rican baseball player (d. 2003) * 1962 - Jim Korderas, American professional wrestling referee *1964 - Yoko Kanno, Japanese composer *1966 - James "Big Jim" Wright, American record producer *1967 - Vladimir Konstantinov, Russian ice hockey player *1969 - Connor Trinneer, American actor *1971 - Nadja Auermann, German supermodel * 1971 - Kirsty Williams, British politician *1973 - Bun B, American Rapper, O.G. *1975 - Vivian Hsu, Taiwanese singer, actress and model * 1975 - Brann Dailor, American drummer * 1975 - Matthew Richardson, Australian rules footballer *1976 - Zach Lind - American drummer (Jimmy Eat World) * 1976 - Rachel Blanchard, Canadian actress * 1976 - Alessandro Nesta, Italian footballer *1977 - Jorma Taccone, American writer and comedian *1979 - Hee-Seop Choi, Korean baseball player * 1979 - Ivan Ljubičić, Croatian tennis player * 1979 - Christos Patsatzoglou, Greek footballer *1980 - Vida Guerra, Cuban-American swimsuit model * 1980 - Mikuni Shimokawa, Japanese singer * 1980 - Don Sparrow, Canadian illustrator *1981 - Kim Rae Won, South Korean actor and model * 1981 - Kolo Touré, Ivorian footballer *1982 - Bradley Jones, Australian footballer * 1982 - Matt Littler, British actor *1983 - Ana Rezende, Brazilian film director and musician (CSS) * 1983 - Matt Sydal, American professional wrestler *1985 - Ernesto Viso, Venezuelan racing driver *1999 - Tatum McCann, American actress *2007 - Prince Abdullah bin Ali, Prince of Jordan Deaths *1238 - Duke Henry I of Poland (b. 1163) *1263 - Hugh of St Cher, French cardinal *1279 - Emperor Bing of Song China (b. 1271) *1286 - King Alexander III of Scotland (b. 1241) *1330 - Edmund of Woodstock, English politician (executed) (b. 1301) *1406 - Ibn Khaldun, Arab historian (b. 1332) *1623 - Uesugi Kagekatsu, Japanese samurai and warlord (b. 1556) *1637 - Péter Pázmány, Hungarian cardinal and statesman (b. 1570) *1649 - Gerhard Johann Vossius, German classical scholar and theologian (b. 1577) *1683 - Thomas Killigrew, English dramatist (b. 1612) *1687 - Robert Cavelier de La Salle, French explorer (b. 1643) *1697 - Nicolaus Bruhns, German organist and composer (b. 1665) *1711 - Thomas Ken, English bishop and hymn-writer (b. 1637) *1717 - John Campbell, Scottish royalist *1721 - Pope Clement XI (b. 1649) *1796 - Hugh Palliser, British naval officer and administrator (b. 1722) *1871 - Wilhelm Karl Ritter von Haidinger, Austrian mineralogist (b. 1795) *1897 - Antoine Thomson d'Abbadie, French geographer (b. 1810) *1900 - John Bingham, American politician and lawyer (b. 1815) * 1900 - Charles-Louis Hanon, French composer (b. 1819) *1914 - Giuseppe Mercalli, Italian volcanologist (b. 1850) *1916 - Vasily Surikov, Russian painter (b. 1848) *1930 - Arthur Balfour, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1848) *1939 - Lloyd L. Gaines, American civil rights activist *1942 - Clinton Hart Merriam, American zoologist (b. 1855) *1943 - Frank Nitti, American gangster (b. 1883) *1944 - William Hale Thompson, American mayor of Chicago (b. 1869) *1945 - Friedrich Fromm, German Nazi official (b. 1888) *1950 - Edgar Rice Burroughs, American author (b. 1875) * 1950 - Walter Haworth, British chemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1883) *1974 - Anne Klein, American fashion designer (b. 1923) * 1974 - Edward Platt, American actor (b. 1916) *1976 - Albert Dieudonné, French actor, screenwriter and novelist (b. 1889) * 1976 - Paul Kossoff, English guitarist (Free) (b. 1950) *1978 - Gaston Julia, French mathematician (b. 1893) *1979 - Richard Beckinsale, English actor (b. 1947) *1982 - Randy Rhoads, American guitarist (Quiet Riot, Ozzy Osbourne) (b. 1956) *1987 - Louis, French physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1892) *1989 - Alan Civil, English French horn player (b. 1929) *1990 - Andrew Wood, American singer (Mother Love Bone) (b. 1966) *1995 - Yasuo Yamada, Japanese voice actor (b. 1932) *1997 - Willem de Kooning, Dutch-born painter (b. 1904) *1999 - Jaime Sabines, Mexican poet (b. 1926) *2001 - Charles K. Johnson, President of the Flat Earth Society (b. 1924) *2003 - Michael Mathias Prechtl, German illustrator (b. 1926) * 2003 - Émile Genest, Canadian actor (b. 1921) *2004 - Mitchell Sharp, Canadian politician (b. 1911) *2005 - John De Lorean, American automobile engineer (b. 1925) *2007 - Calvert DeForest, American actor (b. 1921) * 2007 - Luther Ingram, R&B soul singer and songwriter (b. 1937) Holidays and observances *The first day of Quinquatria in ancient Rome, held in honor of Minerva. *The swallows return to Mission San Juan Capistrano in California. Liturgical feasts *Roman Catholicism and Church of England - Saint Joseph's Day for Saint Joseph of Nazareth, spouse of the Blessed Virgin Mary, father of Jesus; patron saint of Belgium, a good death, carpenters **hence also (alternative) Father's Day in Spain, Portugal, Belgium,Italy **Las Fallas in Valencia, Spain. *Saint Landoald *Saint Adeltrudis (d.670) External links * BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:March